Ms. Hamilton
Ms. Hamilton is one of the school staff in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Tress MacNeille, Ms. Hamilton is gentle, beautiful, & loveable. Appearance Tall, & very slender. Has tan fur, striking brown eyes, curvy pink ears, a brown button nose, shoulder-length brown hair, & little pink lips. Wears a white blouse, grey stockings, a long, black skirt, black high-heeled shoes, & plenty of make-up. Family *Eric Hamilton (father) *Anna Hamilton (mother) *Jasmine Hamilton (sister) *Peter Hamilton (brother) *Barnabus Hamilton (grandfather, deceased) *Jean Hamilton (grandmother) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, studious, caring, sometimes fearful, can be mean when she's angry. Fursonal Information Likes Children, being nice, reading, math, science, music, art, snacktime, recess, giving her students good grades, seeing her students work hard, making good reports Dislikes Villains, when her students don't share, seeing one of her students not being able to settle down, being mean, children who are late, making bad reports Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent teacher and observer. Pastimes & Hobbies Teaching the kids, playing games, getting the kids ready for naptime, reading, writing in her record journal, keeping her classroom clean Prized Possessions Her books, her math stuff, her science stuff, her videos, her musical instruments, her coloring books, her art supplies, her videos, her binders, her record journal, her markers, her dry-erase board, her eraser, her broom, her wash rags, her bottles of disinfectant Favorite Things Teaching, reading to her students, playing music, recess Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts At Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, migraines, high fevers, the flu, swimmer's ear, the Sasser virus, chills, heat stroke, sunburns, a few physical injuries, allergies to dust, pollen, & pepper. Extracurricular Likes to eat American cheese, as well as mozzarella & cheddar; is allergic to dust, pollen, & pepper. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Ms. Hamilton *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The Key To Your Future *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Life O' The Party *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Sailor Mensu *Secrets Revealed *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Ms. Hamilton *"Students! I'd like to introduce our new students!" *"Meet Timmy and Tina Flaversham." *"8 plus 4 is 12." *"18 minus 6 is 12." *"On July 4, 1776, Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence." *"Why, Stephanie! That is correct." *"Russell! Recess is over!" *"Don't forget your homework, everybody." *"I have good news, everybody!" *"Yes, Jentrice?" Songs Performed By Ms. Hamilton To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Charlotte Pickles ("Rugrats") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Teachers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Married characters Category:Anglicans Category:Members of the school staff Category:Straight characters Category:Liberal characters